1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and particularly to an imaging apparatus having a function for zooming in and displaying an image during manual focusing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a so-called live view display for showing a live picture of a subject, or a camera capable of displaying an acquired image shot on a display part such as an LCD device (Liquid Crystal Display). With such a camera, there are known, for example, the following techniques for making the focusing operation easy during manual focusing (hereinafter abbreviated as “MF”).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-341331 discloses an imaging apparatus which provides, on a display part, a live view display of a subject more zoomed in at a predetermined-magnification during MF than during autofocus (hereinafter abbreviated as “AF”).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-242009 discloses an imaging apparatus which zooms in the most in-focus area in a shot image screen and displays the zoomed-in area image on a display part during live view display in the MF mode.